A todos nos llega el momento
by Mystali 3
Summary: Kori y Dick son una feliz pareja con dos hermosos hijos y muy buenos amigos, pero el destino tiene algo diferente para ellos, no todo es color de rosa y ella aprendera a que las tristezas solo se superan afrontandolas. RxS RxBB CYxBEE universo alterno
1. El definitivo Adiós

**A todos nos llega el momento.**

1 El definitivo Adiós.

Siento como el sol me rosa la piel, pero no me importa, llevaba un vestido negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, no tenia ánimos de maquillarme así que solo me puse unos lentes tostados para cubrir mis ojos rojos, mi cabello lo amarre débilmente en una coleta, al igual que el de Mar'i, sus ojos están igual de rojos e hinchados que los míos, Lian fue un poco más fuerte que nosotras, pero nunca se es demasiado fuerte como para enfrentar un suceso así. Cada vez me aferro más a ellos, mis hijos. Mar'i lleva un vestido igual que yo, mientras que Lian lleva un conjunto de camisa y pantalón negro, nos tratamos de consolar como podemos, no hay mucha gente, solo la necesaria; la carroza fúnebre baja el ataúd, estrecho mas fuerte a mis niños, como si de esa forma no pudiera ver lo que pasa, como si de esa forma pudieran escapar de la realidad al igual que yo.

- lo siento amiga- me decía Rachel con un sincero pésame, me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras ella les daba palmaditas en la espalda a mis pequeños.

- lo lamento Kori- dijo Víctor que venía acompañado de su ahora esposa Abby, ambos me regalaron una sonrisa con la intención de animarme, no funciono así que bajaron la mirada y se alearon un poco de mi acompañados de Rachel. Momentos después llego Gar, tarde como siempre pero con un ramo de flores, se puso enfrente de mí y gesticulaba para tratarme decir algo, yo lo mire un poco confundida pero luego me abrazo y susurro algo a mi oído, algo como un "lo lamento" correspondí a su abrazo estrechándolo fuerte contra mí, segundos después el se separo de mi y se acerco a Rachel, separo una flor de las demás y se la entrego mientras le daba un beso en la boca, luego de ver a mis más jóvenes amigos melancólicamente regrese mi vista a la caja.

-todo listo señorita- me indico un hombre, yo simplemente lo ignore, no podía despegar mi vista de esa caja que me arrebato una parte de mi alma.

- está bien, pueden proceder- contesto un hombre por mí, era nada más y nada menos que el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, el otro hombre asintió para posteriormente realizar su trabajo. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, ni siquiera me moleste en voltear a ver quién era, sabía que se trataba de su primo, Jason, pero no le di importancia seguía mirando en la misma dirección.

-ahora- ordenó el joven que había estado antes conmigo, todos los trabajadores obedecieron y bajaban la caja lentamente, no podía creer como todo sucedió tan rápido, no podía creer como una noticia te podía cambiar la vida tan de pronto, pero así era y tenía que resignarme y seguir adelante, tenía que entender que el mundo no deja de girar por nadie, que el tiempo no se detiene. Mis hijos sollozaron mas fuerte a la vez que me abrazaban, yo no podía reaccionar ni moverme.

-papi- dijo Mar'i entre sollozos.

- NO- grito Lian, ambos me soltaron y se aventaron en dirección a la caja, Bruce intento detenerlos, ellos intentaban zafarse mientras gritaban "papi", luego todo se torno lento y confuso, como Víctor y Garfield corrían a socorrer a Bruce y a Jason para calmar a Mar'i y a Lian, como Abby y Rachel me gritaban preocupadas que reaccionara y que fuera a ayudarlos, parpadee un par de veces tratando de que mi cuerpo me obedeciera e ir con mis hijos, abrazarlos y decirles que todo estaba bien, que mami estaba aquí, pero me fue inútil, después de un paso me falto equilibrio y sentí como el pasto me molestaba, alce la vista y vi a mis hijos forcejeando con Bruce y sus "tíos" .

-Dick- susurre, luego todo se volvió negro.


	2. Acéptalo, se fue

_- NO- grito Lian, ambos me soltaron y se aventaron en dirección a la caja, Bruce intento detenerlos, ellos intentaban zafarse mientras gritaban "papi", luego todo se torno lento y confuso, como Víctor y Garfield corrían a socorrer a Bruce y a Jason para calmar a Mar'i y a Lian, como Abby y Rachel me gritaban preocupadas que reaccionara y que fuera a ayudarlos, parpadee un par de veces tratando de que mi cuerpo me obedeciera e ir con mis hijos, abrazarlos y decirles que todo estaba bien, que mami estaba aquí, pero me fue inútil, después de un paso me falto equilibrio y sentí como el pasto me molestaba, alce la vista y vi a mis hijos forcejeando con Bruce y sus "tíos" ._

_-Dick- susurre, luego todo se volvió negro._

* * *

_Acéptalo, se fue._

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una camilla con cables en mis manos, supuse que estaba en el hospital, recorrí la habitación con la mirada en busca de mis hijos o de él... pronto caí en la realidad, el no estaba y por eso me encontraba yo aquí. Vi a Rachel y a Abby en el sillón de enfrente de mi cama.

-despertaste- dijo Abby tratando de sonar positiva.

-¿donde están?- pregunté preocupada mientras trataba de sentarme.

-no te preocupes Gar y Victor los están cuidando- contestó Rachel, asentí con la cabeza y me ayudo a acomodarme. Instantes después entró el doctor junto con una enfermera, me revisó y luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la enfermera, esta me quitó los cables mientras el doctor hablaba.

-señora Grayson- mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras- se encuentra perfectamente estable para regresar a su casa, se desmayó por una fuerte impresión, es todo- sonrió simpaticamente y siguió hablando- si hay algún problema no duden en llamarme- dicho esto salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera. Me puse de pie con un poco de dificultad y con ayuda de mis amigas para luego salir de la habitación ansiosa de ver a mis hijos.

-Kori, una cosa- dijo Abby despacio.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté

- Barbara vino- contestó Rachel despacio, me detuve abruptamente en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunté molesta.

- según ella quiso acompañarte- explico Abby con cierto tono sarcástico.

-no quiero verla, ni que se acerque a mis niños, es una hipócrita- dije todavía mas molesta. Llegamos al lobby donde se encontraban Gar, Victor, Bruce, Jason, Barbara y mis niños, ellos corrieron a abrazarme y pude notar a Mar'i llorando.

-calma, amor, ya estoy aquí- los abrace y les dedique una sonrisa- todo está bien.

-Kori ¡Que bueno que estes bien! Estaba muy preocupada- dijo Barbara, incluso escuchar su voz me molestaba.

-como no- dije ente dientes, al parecer escucho eso por que frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Kori?- se ofreció Jason, no sabía que hacer, le iba a decir que si pero Rachel me interrumpió.

- yo te llevo- dijo y acto seguido nos despedimos de todos, no sin antes que me desearan que estuviera bien, o un abrazo reconfortante, o una mirada de envidia por parte de Barbara, nos subimos a su coche y para sorpresa mía no se subió Garfield.

- ¿y tío Gar?- peguntó mar'i.

- tuvo que ir a una cita de trabajo-

- ¿en serio?- preguntó asombrado Lian, después todos nos reímos, un poco. Llegamos a mi casa y preparé la cena, mientras cenábamos se me ocurrió que Rachel se quedara con nosotros, solo esa noche.

-Rae- comencé

- ¿si?-

- ¿te quedarías con nosotros?-levantó una ceja- solo esta noche- finalicé.

-de acuerdo- accedió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los niños.

- Kori, uhhmm, no te preocupes por lo del funeral, ya está todo arreglado- dijo Rachel, honestamente se me había olvidado por completo. El ambiente se sentía tenso, y no era para menos.

-esta bien- dije, acabamos de cenar y lave los platos, posteriormente fui a dejar a mis niños a la cama, esperé a que se lavaran los dientes y todo eso, los arropé y los dos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo demasiado pronto-ha de ser por las emociones del día- me dije a mi misma, luego regresé con Rachel a la sala.

-estoy agotada- dije

-será mejor que vayas a la cama entonces- contestó

-tienes razón- me voltee para irme a mi habitación- ya sabes donde quedarte ¿cierto?-

-sí, no te preocupes- me sentí más cómoda con eso y me fui a dormir, me cepillé los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me cepillé el cabello, cuando me miré al espejo casi no me reconocía, tenía ojeras y me veía envejecida, sacudí mi cabeza y fui hasta mi cama, me recosté mirando hacia donde solía estar Richard toqué suavemente su almohada y suspiré.

-acéptalo, se fue- me dije a mi misma y comencé a llorar, después de un rato me quede dormida.

* * *

**bueno, después de mucho tiempo aquí la continuación, lamento tanto la tardanza pero no se me ocurría nada, pero ahora tengo muchas ideas así que lo continuaré esta semana, gracias a todos por los reviews, bonita semana, buena vibra :33**


	3. Kori, la loca

_-sí, no te preocupes- me sentí más cómoda con eso y me fui a dormir, me cepillé los dientes, me puse mi pijama y me cepillé el cabello, cuando me miré al espejo casi no me reconocía, tenía ojeras y me veía envejecida, sacudí mi cabeza y fui hasta mi cama, me recosté mirando hacia donde solía estar Richard toqué suavemente su almohada y suspiré._

_-acéptalo, se fue- me dije a mi misma y comencé a llorar, después de un rato me quede dormida._

* * *

_Kori la loca._

_Un mes después._

Ya había pasado un mes desde el funeral y casi nada había cambiado, la vida sigue. Los niños seguían yendo a la escuela normal, Rachel, Abby, Gar, Vic y Jason me visitaban cuando podían y Bruce me ayudaba con algunos gastos mientras buscaba trabajo, a Bruce no parecía importarle ayudarme con los gastos, pero a mi me apenaba que el tuviera que hacerlo así que me prometí a mi misma buscar trabajo. Supongo que después de todo eso me ayudaría a distraerme.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y pase una mano por mi cabello despeinado, me iba a preparar para ir a tomar un café con Rachel y Abby, habían sido tan buenas conmigo, no permitían que me hundiera en la depresión, siempre organizaban desayunos o comidas o reuniones después de ir a dejar a mis hijos a la escuela. Sonreí de lado al pensar en ellas y me dispuse a escoger mi ropa, abrí el armario y solo había ropa mía, se veía medio vacío, le faltaba algo, como a mí... Agité mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en Richard y saque un vestido con estampado de flores, era uno de mis favoritos por qué me lo había regalado el en mi cumpleaños, suspiré y lo coloque en la cama.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y poco a poco me quitaba la pijama, hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente de la habitación, me puse mi bata y fui a revisar, todo estaba normal, tal y como yo le dejé, excepto que una foto no estaba en su lugar, estaba en el piso "debí de dejarla mal acomodada" pensé y la volví a poner en su lugar, solté un largo suspiro al ver que era la foto de mi boda, se veía tan bien con su elegante smoking y su radiante sonrisa, reí al ver su cabello alborotado, el se había rehusado a llevarlo relamido, insistía en que se perdía su encanto, yo no me opuse, me encantaba ver así su cabello.

Un ruido me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos, era igual como el de hace rato, pero se escuchó mas fuerte y esta vez provenía de abajo, tomé valor y baje lentamente las escaleras, sin hacer ningún ruido agarré uno de los bates de béisbol de Lian y me dirigí a la cocina, de donde parecía haber provenido el sonido, y de hecho así era había un par de platos rotos en el suelo, agarré con firmeza el bate mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, no había nada ni nadie, todo parecía normal, baje el bate mientras pensaba que pudo haber causado que se cayeran esas cosas de pronto un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, instintivamente voltee hacia atrás para verificar que estuviera sola, en efecto, así era, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar cuando vi una sombra de lo que parecía ser un hombre, me acerqué aún sosteniendo el bate, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca le di un golpe a donde yo creí que se encontraba el intruso, para mi sorpresa solo le di a la pared. "maldita sea" mascullé. Pasé mis dedos por la parte afectada, estaba algo profundo, de la nada se encendió el televisor y pegue un pequeño grito, estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, me acerqué al sillón donde estaba el control y apague el televisor.

- ¿Es qué me he vuelto loca?- pregunté en voz alta, y como si alguien o algo respondiera a mi pregunta una puerta se cerró de golpe.

Entré a la cafetería y busqué a mis amigas con la mirada, tenía que contarles lo que pasó, seguro ellas sabrían que hacer. Vi que Abby me hacia señas con las manos y me acerqué a ellas.

-hola- saludé

-hola- contestaron al unísono

- ahora si Rae, dinos que es tan importante, por el teléfono sonabas muy entusiasmada- dijo Abby y volteamos a ver a Rachel en busca de una respuesta, me fijé bien y pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, honestamente no la escuché emocionada por el teléfono eso me decepciono un poco, creí conocerla mejor, o quizás solo me estaba volviendo mas egoísta.

- bueno pues- se estaba poniendo ¿nerviosa? eso era extraño para ella, incluso una risita se escaba de sus labios- ¡Estoy embarazada!- soltó emocionada, Abby y yo nos quedamos en shock un momento, después nos miramos mutuamente y luego a Rachel que seguía sonriendo, Abby y yo gritamos y abrazamos a Rachel mientras le decíamos que era muy afortunada y la felicitabamos, todos se nos quedaron viendo pero poco nos importo, muy pocas veces celebras que tu mejor amiga está embarazada por primera vez.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?- pregunté casi gritando

- dos meses- contestó

-¿Gar ya sabe?- pregunto Abby

- sí, fue el primero en saber-

- ¡Que emoción!- dijimos Abby y yo al mismo tiempo, hablamos por un rato de como le iba a poner, cuando iba a ir al doctor para que la revisaran y cuando iba ir a comprar las cosas de su bebé, yo le di algunos consejos para el embarazo y para cuando nacieran. Decidimos ir a caminar al parque, pagamos los cafés y salimos del local, afortunadamente el parque quedaba cerca, de pronto me acordé de todo lo que pasó esta mañana y quise saber su opinión.

- oigan, ustedes ¿creen en fantasmas?- dije tímidamente, ambas alzaron una ceja

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rachel como no creyendo lo que decía.

- sí, ya sabes, cuando se caen cosas de la nada, se cierran puertas y se prenden y apagan luces- expliqué

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- esta vez pregunto Abby y pude notar la seriedad en sus palabras, ya habíamos llegado al parque y nos sentamos en una banca, suspiré y les conté todo lo que pasó en la mañana, cuando acabé de contarles estudié sus rostros y pude adivinar que no me creyeron, antes de que ellas pudieran contestar apareció Bárbara, para mi mala suerte.

-¿Estas diciendo que vez cosas que no son, Kori?- preguntó arrogantemente y con un deje de burla.

- ¿y tú que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- le dijo Abby con frialdad

- es que somos amigas- se explicó Barbara

- claro que no- dijo Rachel, Barbara se enfureció y se fue, seguro que fue a contarle a todo el mundo.

-tranquila Kori es normal que sientas que te visita, después de todo su muerte esta muy reciente- dijo Abby, honestamente yo no había pensado en que fuera mi Richard, yo pensé que había sido otra cosa, no podía ser mi Richard, el estaba en paz ¿verdad?.

- tengo un conocido especialista, trata con estos casos difíciles, es psicólogo- dijo Rachel con calma, tratando de que yo no me enojara- le llamaré y le pediré una cita-

- es que no estoy loca, juro que eso paso- dije algo alterada, Rachel y Abby no dijeron nada, vi mi reloj, ya se me hacía tarde para recoger a mis hijos- adiós- me despedí secamente y corrí hacía donde estaba mi auto, me subí rápidamente y lo puse en marcha, me sentía peor que antes, mis amigas me tomaban de a loca, y bueno no las culpo, si alguna de ellas me dijera lo mismo tambien pensaría que esta loca, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, por otro lado ¿sería Richard? yo consideraba esa opción como imposible, pero esta mañana me había dado cuenta que lo que creía imposible podía pasar.

Llegué un poco tarde y Lian y Mar'i esperaban afuera, sentados en las escaleras, me paré en frente de ellos y cuando me vieron bajaron corriendo, Lian ayudó a Mar'i con su mochila, el estaba más grande, tenía 8 años y Mar'i apenas 5, Mar'i tiene el pelo negro como su padre y los ojos verdes, como yo, igual que el color de piel, Lian por el contrario tiene mi color de pelo y los ojos y piel de su padre, era una perfecta y un poco extraña combinación, en cuanto al carácter, los dos son protectores y perseverantes igual que su padre, "e igual de dulces que tú" solía decir Richard.

-hola niños ¿como les fue?- dije mientras arrancaba el coche.

-bien- dijeron al unísono y empezaron a contarme todo su día, para ellos cada detalle es hermoso.

- mami ¿podemos ir al cine?- preguntó Lian.

- si mami ¡di que sí! por favor- apoyó Mar'i, yo me iba a negar pero seguia teniendo un poco de miedo por lo que paso en la mañana, entonces me pareció una buena idea.

- de acuerdo- accedí

- siiiii, gracias mami- dijeron, fuimos al cine más cercano y compramos las entradas, los niños decidieron la película, se trataba de ponys o algo así, entramos, me dormí como media película y cuando salimos los niños no paraban de hablar de lo asomborosa que fue la película, "niños" pensé. Cuando ibamos bajando en las escaleras eléctricas me encontré a Minina, la mejor amiga de Barbara, me caía tan mal como Bárbara, eran igual de hipócritas, creídas, falsas, cabezas huecas (Barbara no tanto, aunque odie admitirlo) mentirosas y, las dos quería separarme de Richard, estaban enamoradas de él y no se cansaban de hacernos la vida miserable, o eso creían por que Richard simplemente las ignoraba, a Barbara no tanto, a Babs como le decía el, era su mejor amiga, creció con ella, por eso trataba de soportarla, pero es imposible.

- mira ella es Kori, la loca- le dijo Minina al sujeto que la acompañaba, cada semana trae uno nuevo, no sé ni por que le hacen caso. Su comentario me enojó de sobremanera pero me calme y no dije nada, así que ella salió caminando con una sonrisa triunfante.

- mami ¿por que la amiga de tía Babs te dijo loca?- preguntó Mar'i.

- por nada, cielo, seguro que se refería a otra- mentí, pareció creérselo pero Lian no, me puse a reflexionar ¿de verdad estaba loca?.

* * *

**aquí está, lo prometido es deuda C: perdón si es algo corto.**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**buena vibra :3**


End file.
